


Yang Akan Datang

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pillow Talk, ini nama ship nya apaan sih, wow sudah lama banget saya gak nulis fluff pakai bahasa indo pula
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Ito tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kehidupan di masa depan.
Relationships: Fadli Aziz/Ito Marbun, Ito/Fadli
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Yang Akan Datang

**Author's Note:**

> Devyanka, challenge accepted!

"Heh," bisik Ito pelan, tangannya menggoyang bahu pria yang sedang tidur berbaring memunggunginya. "Lo udah tidur?" lanjut Ito sembari menggeserkan badan supaya lebih dekat dengannya. 

Fadli mengerang pelan sebagai jawaban, namun tubuhnya tak bergeming sedikit pun.

Ito mengerutkan kening. "Itu maksudnya iya apa nggak?" tanya Ito sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung bidang Fadli.

 _Bau keringat._ Kapan terakhir kali Fadli mengganti kaos lusuh ini? Tapi dipikir-pikir, kapan juga terakhir dia mengganti kaos yang kini dipakainya. 

"Lo bau, anjir," Ito terkekeh, tapi masih tetap membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Fadli. Ada sesuatu tentang punggung bidang lelaki itu yang membuatnya merasa _aman._

Fadli menggumam pelan sebelum menjawab lirih, "Kaya lo nggak bau aja." Ranjang tua kecil mereka berdecit ketika Fadli memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap pria yang lebih pendek itu.

"Itu kaos, kapan terakhir kali lo ganti?" Ito mencibir. Fadli hanya membalas dengan memutar bola matanya sebelum menjawab, "Terus gua harus gimana? Lo mau gua _buka_ kaos?"

"Hm, kalau lo buka kaos entar gua makin gak bisa tidur," Ito tertawa lirih, yang hanya dibalas cengiran Fadli. 

"Lo kenapa? Tumben belum tidur, biasanya molor melulu," Fadli menghela napas, tangannya mengusap pipi Ito lembut, kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan di keningnya. Ito tersenyum kecil, "Nggak, nggak kenapa-napa," ucap Ito.

Fadli mengernyitkan kening. "Bohong," sargahnya, "Lo kenapa, sini cerita ke gue," lanjut lelaki itu.

Ito menggeleng kepala, "Nggak penting kok, udah sana lo tidur, lo seharian pasti capek kan."

"Emang lo gak capek?" dengus Fadli, mulai merasa sedikit kesal. "Gue serius, To, lo kalau ada apa-apa, cerita ke gue." Kini tubuh Ito tenggelam dalam dekapan Fadli, sesekali Fadli mengusap rambut Ito. Embusan napas Fadli di lehernya menggelitik, membuat Ito tak tahan untuk tak terkekeh pelan. Berada di posisi ini, Ito baru tersadar seberapa kecil badannya jika dibandingkan dengan Fadli. 

"Gue cuma mikir," Ito mendesah pelan, sedikit ragu, "Entar kita bakal gimana ya."

"Maksud lo?"

"Maksud gue hidup kita kedepannya gimana," Ito diam sebelum melanjut, dia menarik diri dari pelukan Fadli supaya bisa menatapnya, "Sekarang kan, kita bukan preman lagi, kerjaan serabutan, nasib gak jelas." Lelaki itu menatap dalam kedua bola mata teduh milik Fadli, menutup matanya pelan dan menarik nafas, "Bingung aja gua."

Semenjak hari itu, nasib mereka berdua berubah seutuhnya. Pasar sudah bukan dalam kontrol mereka lagi, bos mereka tidak pernah kelihatan batang hidungnya, menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. Fadli dan Ito kini bekerja serabutan. Menjadi kuli harian, tukang bantu di pasar, apa pun yang mereka bisa lakukan untuk menyambung hidup hari demi hari. 

"Lo gak capek?" Ito berbisik. Fadli hanya menatapnya, menunggu Ito melanjutkan ucapannya, namun dia tetap diam. "Maksud lo gimana?" balas Fadli akhirnya setelah menunggu, "Lo mau ngajak gua pergi atau gimana gitu?"

Ito terdiam sebentar, tatapannya ragu, dia membuka mulutnya sesaat sebelum kemudian menutupnya kembali, seakan bingung mencari kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. " _Tenggara,_ " bisik Ito pada akhirnya, "Gue denger si cewek galak itu ngomong-ngomong soal _tenggara._ "

Kening Fadli kembali mengernyit.

" _Tenggara_ di mana?"

"Gue gak tahu di mana tepatnya, tapi katanya, di sana jauh lebih baik daripada di ibukota di sini," Ito menjawab. "Gue mendadak kepikiran aja," lanjutnya sambil menghela napas, "Gimana hidup di tempat yang katanya lebih baik daripada di sini."

 _Hidup di tempat yang lebih baik, sama lo, tentu aja,_ gumam Ito dalam hati, namun urung diucapkannya. Dia takut Fadli akan mengejeknya karena terlalu lembek. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, sering sekali dia membayangkan hidup yang lebih baik, _bersama Fadli._

"Terus lo mau ke _tenggara_ itu?" Fadli kembali bertanya, "Emang lo tahu _tenggara_ itu di mana, dan ke sana naik apa?" 

"Ya nggak," Ito menggeleng, "Kan gua udah bilang, gua cuma mikirin gak penting." 

"Ada jaminan emang kalau kita ke _tenggara_ itu hidup kita bakal lebih baik?" Fadli mengusap matanya yang sebenarnya sudah terasa berat, "Tempatnya gak jelas di mana juga."

"Galak banget sih, kan gua bilang dari tadi gua cuma ngayal doang, Bambang," bibir Ito mengerucut kesal. Fadli hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Melihat tak ada perlawanan, Fadli semakin berani menautkan ciumannya di bibir Ito. 

"To…" desah Fadli pelan ketika ciuman mereka akhirnya terlepas, " _Boleh_ , ya?" 

"Besok harus bangun pagi, bego," Ito terkekeh melihat Fadli mendecak kesal. "Lain kali deh, ya."

Fadli hanya mendengus. Matanya menatap sendu lelaki yang dipeluknya, tangannya bergerak untuk menyapu rambutnya yang berantakan menutupi mata Ito. 

"Kenapa lo tiba-tiba mikir begitu?" ucapnya. 

"Mikir apaan?" 

"Ya itu, _tenggara,_ emang lo nggak puas ama hidup lo yang sekarang sampai mikirin soal tempat gak jelas di mana gitu?" 

"Emang lo seneng?" Ito membalikkan pertanyaan Fadli. 

"Asal gue terus bareng sama lo, gua seneng-seneng aja," jawaban yang diberikan Fadli sukses membuat Ito terdiam. Ia meraih tangan Ito dan meremasnya lembut, "Gue gak butuh hidup yang 'lebih baik' kalau gue gak punya lo," ucap Fadli mantap, "Selama ada lo, apapun yang terjadi, mau seberat apapun itu, gue tetep bahagia, gak peduli meskipun gua harus kerja keras bagai kuda. Ngapain gua mikir ribet soal yang akan datang, mikir besok bisa makan apa nggak juga gua udah keburu pusing," kekehnya." Yang penting, gue punya lo."

Ito hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Fadli bukan tipe orang yang senang berucap manis seperti ini. Untuk soal gestur romantis, Fadli lebih sering menunjukkannya dengan melakukan hal-hal kecil, bukan dengan godaan atau gombalan. Dibanding dirinya, Fadli jauh lebih pendiam, dia hanya berbicara jika merasa itu hal yang penting. 

Yang berarti… 

Ito hanya bisa merungut dan memeluk Fadli erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada lelaki itu. "Kenapa lagi lo?" Fadli kini terkekeh, mengelus belakang kepala Ito. "Gue ngantuk," jawab Ito singkat.

"Ngantuk apa malu?" goda Fadli. Ito hanya membalas dengan mencubit keras perutnya. "Aduh, gua cuma bercanda, To," ringis Fadli. "Yang galak siapa coba?"

"Berisik, gua mau tidur, besok harus bangun pagi."

"Yang pertama gangguin siapa, hah?"

"Mau dicubit lagi?" 

"Ampun, juragan," canda Fadli sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ito dan menariknya lebih dekat ke dalam dekap. "Udah gih, tidur, gak usah mikir yang aneh-aneh lagi," ucapnya sambil memberi ciuman ke rambut Ito sebelum kemudian membenarkan posisi bantal di kepalanya. 

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, dengkurannya terdengar kembali, Ito yang sudah mulai merasa mengantuk hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Matanya terasa semakin berat seiring dengan detik yang berlalu. 

Benar. 

Selama ada Fadli, semua akan baik-baik saja. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hauahwuahuhwahu udah lama gak nulis fluff euy, pakai Bahasa Indo pula. Nulis Fadli/Ito ternyata asik juga.


End file.
